


Chips and Scraps

by llama_chan



Series: The problems with being British [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Post-Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llama_chan/pseuds/llama_chan
Summary: Just an idea that I had involving Fish and Chip shop delicacies.





	

_England September 1948_

 

"Peg, we've been at this case for hours already, and we haven't had anything to eat either." His statement was punctuated by a growl from his stomach.

"You're right. What do you want? I was thinking maybe I could get us some chips and scraps, it is lunch time as well so they might be decent."

"What's chips and scraps?"

Peggy turned towards him with a blank expression and maybe something like hurt. She took a deep breath and nodded slightly before standing. She grabbed her purse and with that left. Daniel sat perplexed by her strange behaviour and tided up their files which was scattered across the bed and floor.

 

Twenty minutes late she returned with a small paper bag and ordered him to stay seated on the bed. She took everything out of the bag; vinegar, salt, tomato ketchup and a newspaper wrapped parcel.

"This is chips and scraps and my favourite." She unwrapped it and revealed a large pile of chips and flakes of batter. She took one of the larger pieces of batter and ate it. "Except the way I prefer to eat it is, heavily salted with lots of vinegar and ketchup." Putting the said condiments onto the meal. When she was done she picked up a chip and ungracefully ate it getting the sauce on the side of her mouth. "Well don't just sit there, try some."

Daniel picked up a chip and nearly choked due to the strong smell of vinegar. 'She sure wasn't lying when she said lots of vinegar' Daniel thought. He went for the scraps next. Upon placing them in his mouth he noticed how delicious the scraps were even coated in condiments. Before he knew it he was hooked on the scraps, it was like they were drugs and he required more and more. Peggy started laughing at how he was trying to get handfuls of scraps in his mouth and smearing ketchup around it.

 

Once they had finished eating Peggy grabbed Daniel's shirt pulling him towards her. "You've got a little something right there." She leaned in and placed her hands on either side of his jaw. Just an inch apart she pulls away and drags her thumb across his lips, wiping away the sauce. She then licks it off her thumb. "What's the matter? Do you want a kissy-wissy." She sounded as if she was talking to either a baby or a dog.

Daniel just nodded his head and gave her the best puppy impression he could do and whined. Peggy leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Chips and Scraps/bits: chips and excess batter that will have fallen off.


End file.
